The Cabin
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Two-Bit won a trip to an isolated cabin in the woods and brought the gang along with him, but they weren't alone. Monsters, ghosts, murderers? What else could be there waiting for them? Reader interactive: you decide how the story continues and ends.
1. Chapter 1

The bus rumbled from under the gang of greasers. All of them were doing their own thing as they waited to get to their destination. They had been on the bus for hours, thanks to Two-Bit. Two-Bit had stolen a raffle ticket and entered it and somehow won the week-long vacation to an isolated ski cabin in the woods, totally private. Instead of taking his family, Two-Bit decided to bring along the gang. They had all agreed that a break from the crap in Tulsa was for the better. Plus it was winter break so there wasn't much to do.

Hours of driving, the plains turned into a mountainous scene caped with thick layers of snow and the break of morning—when the first streak of light peaked over the horizon—was now pitch-dark.

Finally, the bus slowed to a stop and the driver told the gang that he couldn't take them any farther. "Cabin is a couple miles up the mountain. It should be safe, just don't walk alone."

"Alright, thank you." Darry nodded and the gang grabbed their bags, which didn't hold much. They all took out flashlights outside thankful for the light.

"Oh, and enjoy your stay at Blackwell," the driver said slowly. The bus door closed but the driver didn't leave yet. He was waiting for them to disappear in the darkness past the towering gates.

The gang was about to head up, but Two-Bit stopped everyone. "Hold up, I forgot the key." Two-Bit turned to the bus and boarded again.

Johnny leaned towards Ponyboy and Dally with a twisted up uncomfortable face. "I have to go to the bathroom," he whispered, a bit embarrassed.

"Then go," Dally said. Johnny looked out towards the laughing darkness like something was going to jump out towards him and snatch him away. Dally rolled his eyes. "Johnny the kid, and I are heading up."

"Do you know the way?" Soda asked.

"We'll follow the path," Ponyboy reassured. Darry and Soda gave him a worried glanced. "I'll be fine."

The three of them headed through the snow, turning on the flashlights to illuminate their paths as the snow reflected the light back towards them. Right off, the climb was steep and hard and within minutes of following on the path, the three were breathing heavily. Ponyboy rubbed his arms to keep warm, breath visible. He shivered but it wasn't from the cold, which was another thing. It felt like someone or something was watching them. It was probably just nighttime jiggers though.

The night was supposed to be the coldest night in the year, the wind was light but enough to get through the layers of clothing and chill a person to the bones. The snow slowed the three down, being shackles to their ankles, and covered the trail to the cabin. The three at this point didn't know if they were going the right way.

Finally, a towering log cabin came into view, illuminated by snow-capped street lamps and bright windows. The cabin was two stories plus a basement and attic and was the length of a hotel's bottom floor.

"Are the lights supposed to be on?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think so," Dally answered, taking a gun out from his jeans and tensing his body. We stopped at the bottom of front porch stairs.

 _ **What should Dally do?**_

 _ **A) Wait for others**_

 _ **B) Scope everything out**_

 **o-o-o**

 **Here's the first short chapter. Here's how it's going to work out in choosing how you want the story to proceed. Every choice, no matter how small or stupid will change how the story moves on and it is your choice if a character dies. This will be popular vote but you can't tell me directly in the reviews for whatever reason of a rule on FFN. I will put up a poll but I know there are lazy reviewers out there so just put it in the review without using the letters. Start a word with the letter given, no matter how random it is. Start your review with the word 'boob' or 'apple', I don't care. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders**


	2. Chapter 2

Dally walked up to the door and jiggled the knob. It was locked. "Alright, you two stay here in case the others get here before I come back or if whoever is in there comes through that door. You dig?"

Johnny and Ponyboy nodded, occasionally moving their eyes towards the darkness between the trees. The feeling of being watched was as strong as ever.

Dally stepped off from the porch and started to head around the building to try to find another way in. He didn't want to shoot the doorknob off which will take off the element of surprise. He rounded the corners of the house until he found a basement window that was cracked open. It was going to be a tight fit but he could make it, he reckons.

He pocketed the gun and lowered himself on the snow, opening the window all the way before squeezing himself through, but the window was near the ceiling of the basement and he fell painfully to the ground on his back. Dally groaned and slowly stood up, taking out his gun again.

The light flickered above him before shutting off. Dally cursed and took out his flashlight, turning it on and holding it right under his gun hand. He crept forward, passing through rows of near-empty shelves until he found the staircase that lead the first story of the cabin. The light lit up the dull, cement staircase as he walked up, opening the basement door and entering the lounge of the cabin.

Dally crept through the dark, opening every door in the house and scanning them for any lifeforms. He did not lower his defense once. The creaks of each step almost made him skittish. All of the lights were out and the house quickly became chilly and unbearable. After checking the first floor, he moved onto the second floor and did the same routine.

There was rustling in one of the rooms. Dally stopped in front of it and kicked the door open, eyes scanning for a body. He only saw a flash of a large man before he was pushed to the ground. His gun fired upon impact but not hitting the target. Dally didn't have enough time to shoot another bullet before the man was gone.

 **o-o-o**

The rest of the gang walked up to the cabin and saw Johnny and Ponyboy waiting, shriveled up to keep warm.

"Where's Dally?" Darry demanded, marching up to the two with an irritated face.

"Inside," Ponyboy answered.

"He didn't let you in? How did he get inside without a key?"

"The lights were on when we got here. We thought there was someone inside. Dally went to check it out. He probably found an open entrance," Johnny answered. "He's been gone for a while."

As if being summoned, the front door opened and Dally walked out with a stolid face. "He got away. There must be another entrance."

"You left Ponyboy and Johnny out here," Dally brought up, hands curling into fists.

"Bringing them in would have been more dangerous. Someone was inside and he looked like he held a weapon."

"We don't know what's up here. Something might have tried to attack them."

"Everyone's fine and that's all that matters. He's gone and nothing got them," Soda said, interrupting the small feud. "Let's head inside. It's late."

Everyone agreed and walked in to find their rooms. Steve flicked the light switch but no light came on. "Lights don't work."

"They shut off when I was in here. Something must be wrong with the generator," Dally said.

"I'll go down to the basement and check on it. In the meantime, someone needs to put up a fire in the fireplace."

 **What should Steve do?**

 **A) Take someone with him**

 **B) Go alone**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I come?" Soda asked Steve.

"Yeah, sure," Steve answered, relived though he wouldn't admit it.

Soda and Steve placed their bags against the wall, each holding a flashlight. They ventured the first floor a bit to search for the basement door. The door was the last door that they had checked. It opened with a loud creak that sent goosebumps all over their arms. Soda and Steve slowly descended the stairs until they reached the basement. Snow was piled on the ground from where Dally entered earlier.

They looked around the basement for the generator which was in another segment of the basement. Behind a shelf was another entrance that lead to another room which looked like it lead to even more rooms.

The generator was inside a closet. Steve rolled the door aside and examined the large and old generator. When he found what he was looking for, he shut off the flashlight. "Shine a light here for me?"

"Sure," Soda replied and moved next to him to light his way. Steve opened a panel and jumped back, holding his hand. A large spider crawled past their feet moments later and disappeared in the darkness. Cautiously, Steve put his hand back where it was before and groped around. His hands closed around the pull cord. He pulled it out and the generator mumbled then died. He retracted it before pulling again. The generator mumbled louder before dying down again. He pulled again and again and each time it was louder until finally the generator vibrated to life and hummed without stop and the lights flipped on.

Soda cheered but the celebration was short-lived. His cheer was cut short as a dark mass moved behind Steve and went out of sight. "What was that?" he asked, scrunching up his eyebrows.

"What was what?"

"There was something behind you."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"I'm being serious, Steve. I saw something."

"You know, this prank would have been a lot more believable when the lights weren't working."

"I'm serious. This isn't a joke."

The seriousness that was laced in Soda's voice and face made Steve think about it. "You're not playing a prank?" He turned around to look at what Soda was looking at previously but nothing was there. "I don't see anything."

"It's not there now."

"I still think that you're playing a joke on me."

"I'm not! I swear!" An old bucket that was lying around rattled near them, causing them both to jump a bit. "See!"

"That could have been anything."

There was a low laughter that echoed off the wall followed by objects being thrown off the shelves.

"Is that just 'anything'?" Soda asked, getting real nervous.

"No, I don't believe so."

"Didn't Dally say that the guy that was here escaped through another door? He could be inside."

"There are things that you aren't supposed to point out. That's one of them."

More objects were thrown but these were from the nearest shelf and the items thrown were coming closer. The two started to step back, away from the shelf and towards the stairs. Steve reached out to an item on the shelf and flipped the tool in his hand. The dark mass appeared again and ran towards the two. Steve swung the wrench at the mass and it ducked before bursting out laughing.

The cloaked figure took off the veil. Two-Bit's hand was on his stomach, a huge smile on his lips.

"What the hell, Two-Bit?!" Steve said.

"You should have seen your faces!" He imitated them and laughed.

"Where did you get that cloak?" Soda asked.

"From the debts of the underworld." Two-Bit headed back up the stairs. The two were going to follow but the cloaked, dark mass appeared.

"Again, Two-Bit?" Steve asked, getting annoyed. There was no response besides the figure running at them. The figure had a heavy-looking mechanism attached to his back which two couldn't place A knife was in one hand and a tube that was connected to the device. During the run, the figure disarmed his weapon under the cloak and raised the tube. A type of green gas shot out from the tube. "Hold your breath!"

Both of them held their breath as the gas enveloped them. Steve grabbed Soda's arm and pulled him away before the man could reach him. They both ran up the stairs as fast as they could and Steve tried to open the door but it was locked. He breathed out since the gas was gone and cursed, banging on it. "Damn it! Fuck! Why is this locked?" he kept banging on the door and Soda joined in to alert anyone on the other side but no one came. There was no room on the stairs to ram the door open and probably o time to pick the lock. Steve turned around and started to head down the stairs where the man was waiting. Soda slipped in front of Steve and wrapped his arms around the figure and slipped behind him and held him down as Steve punched him. Soda let go as the figure fell and they took off towards a place they hope would lead them out of basement.

It took a long while of running around but finally there was an iron door left ajar. They forced it open and ran out. Seconds later, the man ran outside, branding his weapon. Steve and Soda looked once at the cabin before taking off into the woods.

 **Where should they run?**

 **A) Try losing the man and run back to the cabin**

 **B) Run away from the cabin**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Soda turned off their flashlights to make it harder for whoever was chasing them to find them in the forest. They weaved through the trees, trudging in the icy snow—the lights from the cabin was getting farther and farther away. Their hands were out in front of them to prevent running into boulders or trees or bushes.

They could hear the crunch of snow and fallen twigs behind them as the man stalked, quickly catching up though he had more equipment on than the two. The greasers stopped at a split in the road. Soda lit his flashlight long enough to catch a glimpse of his surroundings before shutting it off and dragging Steve behind a boulder and calming his ragged breaths.

Minutes later, the man stopped at the split and looked around in the darkness before going one direction, not expecting that the two was hiding. After some time passed, Steve and Soda emerged from behind the boulder and started to run down the mountain to the cabin once more.

Their fists beat down on the door of the cabin feverously once they got to the front porch. From where they stood, they could see movement and they felt relief wash over them until a bad stench filled their nose that made them feel woozy and their eyes droop. The green gas covered their line of sight before everything went black.

 _ **Consequence: Soda and Steve tried to loop around… but was caught waiting for the front door to open.**_

 **o-o-o**

The cabin echoed with pounding. Ponyboy looked up from his book that he was reading for the second time since leaving his house in Tulsa and glanced around. He leaned back on the headboard, waiting for Soda to arrive and unpack. It had been quite a bit of time since the lights turned back on and he was only slightly worried.

His door swung open and Two-Bit strolled in with Johnny in tow. He frowned at what Ponyboy was doing. "You read that book like a billion times! Do something more fun; get out of this room with us," Two-Bit groaned.

"Some people have fun just being alone," Ponyboy answered bluntly.

"And some people don't. Let's find a game that the landowner left here to play."

Ponyboy looked at Johnny for his opinion since he was dragged into this. "I think we should find a game," Johnny said.

Two-Bit grinned even wider. "Even Johnnycakes wants to do something. Let's go check!"

With a content sigh, Ponyboy secured his bookmark in his book and left it on the bed as he stood up to follow. As they walked downstairs to the closet, in the cabin's study room, that was supposedly full of games, Ponyboy asked a question that was in mind. "What was that knocking noise?"

"Probably just something to do with the pipes here. Soda and Steve are probably looking at that right now," Two-Bit answered, just as confused as he was.

"They're still in the basement?"

"I guess. They never came back up."

The study was large. Two sodas was places in the middle facing each other with a relatively large coffee table in-between. Opposite of the door were the three came inside was a wooden desk. Bookshelves full of informative books—like encyclopedias and dictionaries and travel guides from new copies to antiques—were fitted loosely on the shelves. The closet was behind the desk. Two-Bit opened the door and basked in the glory of the image of something to do.

"Let's see… Monopoly, chess, Scrabble, Bingo, Yahtzee, Chinese checkers, Sorry, an Ouija board…" Two-Bit listed off. "Mouse Trap, Dodge the Daleks…"

"That sure is a lot of games," Johnny commented.

"We should mess with the Ouija board. I've always wanted to see if these worked."

No one answered him for a moment. Ponyboy denied him, "I don't think we should."

"It's not like something is just going to come out of the board and attack us. It's just a game," Two-Bit laughed.

"But what if something does happen? I've been told never to play with one. We should play Dodge the Daleks instead."

"No one cares for your Sci-fi game. Are you scared of playing Ouija?"

Ponyboy's ears reddened a bit and he was glad that Two-Bit was immersed in scrutinizing the boxes in the closet. "No! Fine, I'll play the game but if something happens, it's all on you. Johnny, playing?"

Ponyboy didn't want to play the board game and he was a little bit scared of it. He was also hoping that Johnny wouldn't want to play which would make sure none of them plays but Johnny was interested. "Sure." Ponyboy's stomach dropped and he looked back at Johnny who also looked a bit fearful but determined.

Two-Bit pulled the box out and moved to one of the couches. "Do any of you want to play a game with us?" Two-Bit called out but no one responded. With a shrug, Two-Bit opened the dusty box and pulled out the wooden tablet and the cursor. He pulled out the instructions and skimmed through them. "Never play this alone… blah, blah… be serious…blah, blah… never use… blah… never utilize board when blah, blah… if the planchette gets knocked from the board… who cares… never… Okay. Whatever."

Ponyboy and Johnny stared at him from the opposite side of the table. "That seems pretty important," Ponyboy said.

"It's just something to scare us to believe something is happening. We're good." The two younger greasers didn't believe that.

Two-Bit placed his two index fingers on the planchette and Ponyboy and Johnny did the same. There was no backing out now.

"Let's begin. Abracadabra?" Two-Bit joked.

Ponyboy wanted to kick him but refrained. This was serious. "You're not going to be inviting any spirit that way."

"Why don't you begin then?"

He hesitated. "Okay… um… Is anyone there?"

The cursor glided across the board in slow circles before it moved to the word 'yes' at the corner. Ponyboy was frozen. "Did any of you move it?"

Johnny was absolutely terrified. His body went stiff. Two-Bit looked lost before saying, "You moved it."

"No, I didn't. Seriously, this isn't a joke. No one should be messing around."

"I didn't move it. Johnny sure didn't move it. That leaves you."

"And I didn't move it… You guys are promising at you didn't move it?" They nodded. "Want to continue?" This question was more targeted at Johnny than Two-Bit. Johnny closed his eyes tightly but nodded his head. It suddenly felt like the heater stopped working again. Reluctantly, Ponyboy nodded. "What should we ask it?"

"How did you die?" Surprisingly, this came from Johnny. The planchette circled again before spelling out: K-I-L-L-E-D.

"You were killed? By whom?" Ponyboy asked. The cursor moved again and spelled out: M-O-N-S-T-E-R.

"Monster?" The atmosphere was thick and if someone would jump out right then and there or if there was some sort of noise, the three would have jumped out of the sofas, scared out of their minds. Two-Bit asked, "What monster?"

Instead of spelling out what exactly killed the spirit, it spelled out: B-E-W-A-R-E over and over again. It didn't stop and only got faster. The three removed their hands and the planchette flung off the board, the point sticking in the wall and the board cracking around the word 'GOODBYE' at the bottom of the board, and the door slammed shut, causing a small earthquake in the room, and the lightbulb shattered above them, leaving them in darkness.

"I knew we shouldn't have played the game," Ponyboy said, shaking terribly. Johnny was the most terrified out if the three. It looked like he was having a mental panic attack. "You okay, Johnny?"

Johnny wasn't okay but he stiffly nodded. "Let's go," he quietly said. No one disagreed. They opened the door after there was a bit of resistance and headed back down the hallway. As they wearily crept by other doors, they closed shut; locked. When they looked ahead of them, they froze. Across the hallway was a shadowy silhouette which looked like it was pointing to another hallway.

 **What should the three do?**

 **A) Just go back to their rooms and forget anything happened**

 **B) Follow the silhouette**

 **o-o-o**

 **Readers, you need to actually contribute for this story to continue. If I don't get at least one reviewer, then this story would stay unfinished. I also need you to start your reviews in the form of a word that starts with the respective letter instead of just putting in the letter.**

 **I have put up a poll on my profile on what you will like to read while this fanfiction is being written. Please answer the poll, thank you.**

 **Earlier consequence: Steve brought Soda to the basement… he did not run off in the forest alone.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're seeing this too?" Two-Bit whispered to the two next to him. Ponyboy and Johnny nodded, swallowing the thick lump in their throats.

"Is it the ghost we've talked to?" Johnny asked, stepping back a bit.

"Probably… I think it wants us to follow it," Ponyboy said.

"Should we?"

"Follow the strange anomaly that we possibly let loose in this cabin? Let's do it," Two-Bit said.

Johnny and Ponyboy looked at him incredulously. They wanted to just retreat back to their rooms because they honestly had enough of today but they didn't want to crush the look of excitement and determination on Two-Bit's face.

The three followed the ghost's direction. No matter what, the ghost always appeared ahead of them, gliding across the wooden floors; pointing. More doors closed around them until finally the ghost just pointed to a door and disappeared.

"That's the door to the basement," Two-Bit said.

Ponyboy reached forward and jiggled the doorknob but it was locked. He frowned. "It's locked."

"But if it's locked, then Soda and Steve were locked out," Johnny said.

Two-Bit reached forward and pressed the small button lock on the side of the knob. "I must have locked the door by accident."

Ponyboy pushed open the door, the creaks much louder than needed. "Hello?" he called down but was answered with eerie silence. The three, especially Ponyboy, were worried. If Steve and Soda weren't there, where were they? They looked at each other before Ponyboy started to head down the stairs to see if Steve and Soda haven't heard them. As soon as Ponyboy's body passed by the doorframe, the door shut closed.

He spun around and tried to open the door but the door was locked tight. On the other side of the door, Two-Bit and Johnny were trying to get the door open but it was like there was a force holding the door shut. After a while of trying to open the door, they gave up.

"Try to see if Soda and Steve are there and then try to find a way out and I'll let you in from the front door," Two-Bit instructed through the door.

"Yeah, sure," Ponyboy replied, not really wanting to do it at all.

There was no more conversation between the three and Ponyboy turned around to head down the stairs. "Is anyone down here?" he called out, creeping forward. His eyes darted across the basement, hoping that Steve and Soda were there. He shoved his clammy hands in his pockets to be more of a confident boost than to help him keep warm in the chilly basement. Ponyboy kept calling out their names over and over again but each time there was no response. They weren't in the basement anymore.

Ponyboy, fearing the worst, tried to find his way out of the basement and finally, after going through a maze, found a door that was wide open. It was pitch-dark outside and Ponyboy was grateful that the light from the windows were enough to lead him to the front door but before he could get there, there was a shout from the forest that sounded like Soda. His eyes went from the dark abyss between the trees to the glimmering snow. In the snow, there were footsteps that lead to the forest. There was another shout and before Ponyboy knew what he was doing, he ran off into the forest to search for his brother and his brother's friend.

It was an endless, dark abyss without his flashlight and Ponyboy regretted his actions for a second before remembering that Soda and Steve were in trouble. He could have brought someone or somebody with him but it was too late to turn back. Ponyboy couldn't see the footprints in the snow anymore so he was only relying on his sense of hearing and instincts. He would constantly stop and wait until the next scream pursued before pressing on. As he got closer, the yells were getting louder and harder to comprehend. It seemed like they were coming from two separate spots, both in different directions—though one was farther away from the other. Without much thought, Ponyboy headed towards the closer of the two.

 **o-o-o**

When Steve and Soda woke up, they didn't know where they were. They were lying down on the ground, free of any snow, and they couldn't see anything around them. From what they found, there were no injuries on their bodies and they were alone. They both wanted to shrivel up from the cold.

"Where do you think we are?" Soda asked, not bothering to hide the fear and worry in his voice.

"Hold on, I don't think whoever brought us here took our flashlights," Steve said, groping around the ground until his hands curled around the cylindrical object. He flipped the switch but no light emitted from the flashlight. Steve cursed. "The batteries are dead. Try yours."

Soda looked around and tried to turn on his flashlight but nothing came out. "Dead."

" _Great_."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"Let's try crawling until we find a wall or something."

Both of them, on their hands and knees, moved around the dry area they were in. There were objects that they ran into but eventually they found a jagged wall made of stone. They followed along the wall and found out that the place they were in was not at all very large. They kept following until they could feel the wind of outside. Excited to finally get out, Soda stood up and walked but his body slammed into cold bars. He backed up, groaning, and looking at the darkness with a confused look. Steve has gotten to his feet and stretched out his arms after hearing the noise of his best bud banging his head against metal.

"We're caged in," Steve said, cursing again. There was no way out. Just as they were about the give up, a metallic vibration sounded above them like footsteps. Then it stopped. The next thing they heard was a short yell and the sound of springs being squished. Whoever fell groaned and there was another set of springs being pressed. Steve and Soda stayed silent.

"Where am I now?" the newcomer muttered but it was clear to Soda and Steve who were shocked. They recognized the voice.

"Pony?" Soda asked, hopefully.

"S-Soda?"

Soda breathed out in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Is…Steve here too?"

"Trapped here too, kid," Steve said.

"Trapped?"

"We tried to get out but we're behind bars."

"How did you get in?" Soda asked. "How did you find us?"

"This is going to sound a bit strange but…" Ponyboy told the story of the Ouija board and following the ghost to the point where he was locked in the basement and not finding them there and to the screams which brought him to the current location after lifting up a metallic plate that was covering a hole inside.

Out of the whole story, Soda was only concerned of one part. "What scream? I didn't scream."

"Then…who?"

"Do you think it's the guy who brought us here?" Steve asked Soda.

"Maybe…" Soda answered.

"What guy?" Ponyboy asked.

It was Steve and Soda's turn to tell the story of what happened involving the veiled figure. "He was carrying a weapon."

"Do you think he was a murderer?" Soda asked Steve.

"Possibly."

"We have to get off this mountain."

"We have to get out of here first, but our flashlights are dead. Do you have yours?"

Ponyboy shook his head and said, "I didn't think about that."

"Then how are we supposed to get out?"

"We can wait until we can see," Soda suggested.

"We could be dead by then."

The three of them were quiet for a while, thinking of some way to get past this, slowly losing the small hope they had before. They stood there for the longest time until Steve sat down, leaning his back against the wall. Soda gave up and sat down too, but Ponyboy decided to walk around the small space, dragging his fingers across any object that was in front of him. His fingers bumped into a number of objects which was hard to recognize in the dark. He wondered briefly if this was what it was like to be blind. His fingers brushed against something rough and he picked it up. It squished against his fingers a bit and wasn't pleasant to feel. He had felt only two things similar to this texture before: the old, prickly carpet in Buck's Bar and steel wool. He was pretty sure it was the latter. An idea popped up in his head.

"Take out one of your batteries," he said. Soda took his flashlight and opened it, sliding down the battery and slowly making his way to his younger brother and clumsily handing it to him. "Thanks."

"Why do you need it?" Soda asked.

"I have an idea." Ponyboy dropped to the floor and started to drag his hands on the floor, picking up any dry leaves and twigs. He pushed them all into a small pile and took the steel wool and rubbed it on the battery terminals quickly. After some time, the friction started to glow. Ponyboy gently blew on the steel wool, making it grow brighter. He transferred the wool to the tinder nest, still blowing lightly until finally, it ignited, creating a small flame.

The light glow filled Ponyboy with relief and warmth. It filled the space with a dim light, just enough to make out what was around them. They were located, indeed behind bars, in what looked like a small room. There was a small, rusty bed in the middle with raggedy sheets and blankets and other small gadgets were located around the area. There was a desk where he found the steel wool with paper and journals on it.

Ponyboy quickly walked over to the desk and picked up blank sheets of paper and added them to the fire. The fire grew, lighting the room even more. Ponyboy said, "Steve, can you find something around here to pick the lock? Soda, tend the fire. Make sure it doesn't go down." Both agreed without a question. Ponyboy looked around until he found a branch that was stuck in the crevices of the junk. He began to snap off the smaller branches off of the main branch, throwing them in the fire to help. Once all of the branches were snapped off and only one long stick remains, Ponyboy ripped the tattered sheets in strips and began to wrap them around the top of the stick, securing it with a couple of knots.

He glanced, unsurely at the junk, murmuring to himself, "There has to…" he trailed off when a glass gleamed in the corner of his eyes. Under the desk was a lantern. Ponyboy grabbed it and opened it. He tilted the lantern over the fabric on the stick and the oil poured out, dousing the fabric. He looked up from the newly-made torch to find Steve still struggling with the lock. Ponyboy sighed, leaning back as he watched the small fire flicker.

 _ **Consequence: Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Johnny followed the ghost… and Ponyboy got separated… but he found Soda and Steve, giving them a chance to escape.**_

 **o-o-o**

Two-Bit and Johnny were freaking out. Ponyboy didn't make it back to the cabin. They had checked the basement and there was no sign of him or Soda or Steve. They had checked around the outskirts of the cabin, nothing. They would have checked farther but it had started to snow and they couldn't do anything.

"We have to tell him," Johnny stated.

"Tell him? Darry will kill me!" Two-Bit cried.

 **What should Two-Bit do?**

 **A) Tell Darry.**

 **B) Keep it a secret and go out with Johnny.**

 **o-o-o**

 **Thank you for your reviews/choices. Please continue and make sure, if you haven't, check out my poll for the next Outsider fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny gave Two-Bit a pointed look, a look Two-Bit isn't used seeing. "His two brothers and Steve are out in this snowstorm. We need to tell Darry."

Two-Bit knew that Johnny was right. Cold sweat ran down his back as he nodded and headed upstairs with Johnny quickly. Darry's room was the farthest down the corridor. Their feet stomped on the wood, sending tremors throughout the cabin. It felt like Darry's door was slipping farther and farther away as they got closer but finally, they made it. Two-Bit tried to open the knob and run in so that he wouldn't have to stop but the door was locked and Two-Bit compromised with pounding on the door instead of knocking.

The door swung open seconds later with a tired and grouchy looking Darry. The room was dark, indicating that he was asleep. Darry's half lidded eyes glared at them drowsily. "This better be good," Darry hissed.

"We have an emergency," Two-Bit said, seriously. Two-Bit's face was not of a jester like it usually was and Darry was wide awake by now.

"What happened?"

"Johnnycakes, Pony, and I was checking on Soda and Steve because they were taking a long time," Two-Bit began, not mentioning the ghost, "but when we called out to them from the top of the basement, there was no answer. At first we thought that they were deep inside so they couldn't hear us so we decided to walk down there. Ponyboy walked down and the door shut itself and jammed and we couldn't get it open so I told Ponyboy to find a way out whether it be a window or another door and I'll let him in the front. He didn't come. Johnny and I checked the basement, which was empty, and walked around the cabin but no one was there. He's gone, and so is Soda and Steve."

Darry's face was vacant of any emotion before it was filled with anger and a tint of worry. Darry wanted to yell at the two for being reckless but he took a deep breath because it was not the time to lash out. "Grab your flashlights. Meet me at the front door. We're going to look for them."

They met at the front door, clothes layered upon them to keep them warm. Johnny looked at Darry and Two-Bit before looking at the stairs. "What about Dally?"

Darry pressed his lips tightly together before spitting out, "He can stay here in case anyone returns." With that, they opened the front door and stepped out in the snowstorm.

 _ **Consequence: Two-Bit told Darry everything… and the three left to search for Steve, Soda, and Ponyboy. Darry still trusts Two-Bit.**_

 _ **Consequence: Dally left Ponyboy and Johnny outside to inspect the house… so Darry lost a lot of trust in him and left him behind.**_

 **o-o-o**

It has started to snow, making it far chillier than it was before. Snow fell on the bed through the hole in the ceiling and Soda and Ponyboy scooted closer together as well as closer to the fire to keep warm. Steve was still fiddling with the lock, hands and lips blue. They were going to freeze to death if they stay here much longer.

Ponyboy yawned, feeling his eyes droop. Sleep would feel nice right now, but whenever his head would droop, Soda would nudge him to keep him awake and Ponyboy would do the same with him. Sleeping would be bad.

"How long are you going to take?" he asked.

"The lock is frozen," Steve replied. "It hardly warmed up with the fire."

"Why didn't you say it was frozen?" Soda asked. Picking up the torch and sticking it in the fire. The room lit up more as he walked to the lock and held the fire under it. Steve stepped back and watched the lock start to glow before Soda pulled away. The steel went back to its original color in seconds, though it was still hot. After a short while of waiting, Steve tried picking the lock again and the door creaked open within a minute.

"Let's go," Steve said and Soda put out the fire and the three escaped the cave.

Ponyboy tried his best to lead them back to the cabin where the others were surely worried. He wished that he could trace back his step but his footprints were covered up by a new layer of snow. The most Ponyboy could do was head in the general location that he had come from. Eventually though, they began to see the lights of the cabin and none of them has ever felt more relieved in their lives.

The front door was surprisingly unlocked but that wasn't really something that caught their attention because they wanted to be out of the cold and swipe off the thin layer of snow on their head and shoulders. Before any of them stepped in, Soda turned around and threw the torch in the snow, watching it smother down. Heat burned their skin from being in the cold for so long. The three headed up the stairs to go back to their rooms so that they could collapse from exhaustion but Ponyboy made sure to peek into Johnny's room. No one was inside. He checked Two-Bit's room but no one was there.

At that time, Dally walked out of his room and raised an eyebrow at the three's shaking and wet forms. "What happened to you three?"

"Long story for another time. Where's Two-Bit and Johnny?" Ponyboy asked.

"I heard them leave the cabin with Darry. I don't know why."

Ponyboy looked back with a worried expression. Steve removed his had from his doorknob, frowning. Ponyboy said, "Do you think that they went out to look for us?" No one answered, no one needed to. What other reason would there be to leave at this time. "But… the murderer."

"Murderer?"

"Steve and I was kidnapped by a cloaked guy with a knife and knockout gas. He locked us in a cave. Pony found us and saved us," Soda filled in.

"Well, they're out there looking for you."

The lights above the four flickered and open doors slammed shut.

"What the fuck?" Steve cursed and moved away from his door. "What the hell happened?"

Ponyboy breathed in heavily, a gasp stuck in his throat. His heart stopped for a moment before he breathed out, "the ghost."

Ahead of them was the ghastly figure, pointing to a direction once more, wanting the four to follow it.

 **What should they do?**

 **A) Follow the ghost**

 **B) Run outside to look for the gang**

 **C) Stay inside and wait for Darry, Two-Bit, and Johnny to return**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where does it want us to go?" Steve asked in a hushed tone to no one in particular.

"Let's follow it," Soda declared.

Ponyboy looked at his brother incredulously and reminded, "Last time, it separated me from Two-Bit and Johnny."

"But think about it this way, if you haven't been separated, Steve and I would probably have been dead by now."

Ponyboy nodded because it was true. His heart dropped just imagining his brother, even Steve, with blue lips and white skin and frost forming on their bodies as they were in the dark cave; dead from hyperthermia and thought about them with cuts in their throats and stomachs. He pierced his lips as he looked at everyone in turn to see if everything was decided. Everyone was determined to find out where the ghost was leading them.

"Stay close," Steve said as they started to follow the hovering form. Unlike last time, the doors didn't shut as they passed, as if the ghost was rushing. It moved faster down the corridors until it stopped, pointing upwards.

The old, holey attic door loomed over them, the pull string waving gently. When the four looked back towards the ghost, it was gone. Dally reached up and pulled the ladder down. The attic was dark above them. It seemed like it came straight from a horror movie. Dally stepped on the ladder, testing its stability before slowly climbing. Dally's head hit against a metallic string that connected to the light. He pulled it but the light refused to turn on so he took out his flashlight, balancing on the ladder and shone the light around to make sure it was clear. Once that was done, he climbed the rest of the way up, disappearing. "Watch your head," Dally warned before Steve went up next, then Ponyboy; then Soda. When they were up and situated, the ladder reeled in on its own and the attic shut. The latch on the inside slid shut.

Dally was the only one with a flashlight so it was quite dark. No one liked it. No one knew what was happening. No one knew what was coming. Their skin irritated them from where the spider webs touched and they would constantly rub their skin whether it be to swat off a spider or not. No one knew what to say. Steve and Dally had both tried to move the latch but it wouldn't budge. They just sat there in uncomfortable silence.

Ponyboy couldn't stand sitting anymore and lied down near the trap door, peering out one of the few holes in the wood. It brought him a bit of comfort seeing the light. It felt like they were sitting there for hours when really it had only been about ten minutes. None of them knew when the ghost will let them out of if they will get out for that matter. They could have talked as they waited but they felt like something would happen if they talk.

They held their breaths when they heard a terrible cry from under them followed by a few thumps. Ponyboy couldn't help the gasp when he saw something large jumped on the wall in the hallway below them before jumping on the floor. He was paralyzed as it stopped moving. Whatever it was, wasn't human.

Its arms and legs were longer than any human alive and were stuck out on the floor like a spider, body parallel. It had long, jagged, rotten nails on long fingers with mud caked in them. Its large, naked body was gray and had similar qualities to that of a human. The figure was thin, anorexia thin. Its ribs and spine stuck out like blades and it was bald. From where Ponyboy was, he could smell rotten flesh.

Ponyboy wanted to scream or cry, but anything that wanted to come out of his throat got caught and it only came out as a quiet, almost inaudible whimper. He shut his eyes tightly, paralyzed. He didn't want to see what was down there anymore. He wanted to open his eyes and have that figure, that monster, disappear and only be part of his imagination. But he knew that wasn't the case. Ponyboy couldn't keep his eyes shut for long and the monster below had heard his whimper. It was the only thing that heard his whimper besides Ponyboy himself.

Slowly, the monster turned its head 180 degrees like an owl. It had no eyes. The head had nothing—no nose; no ears besides holes—only a mouth, but somehow, Ponyboy knew that it was staring at him—or at least in his general direction. Its face was mostly red and pink from the flesh that was pulled back, almost reaching around its head, and stuck to its skin like it was stapled there. In the middle of it all, it looked like there had been a long cut with a knife for its mouth. Its mouth was stretched open by the razor sharp, giant teeth that were yellow and red and looked like there were chunks of meat in its teeth. It looked like it was smiling.

Ponyboy freed himself from his temporary paralysis. He covered his mouth to muffle his loud breathing, but he couldn't push back. His arms and legs felt like jelly. The monster's head turned back around before it leapt off quicker than a blink of an eye. The lights of the hallway shut off and possibly the whole house.

When it was clear that it was gone, Ponyboy broke down completely. He moved away from the trapdoor, pushing himself against an attic pillar and curled up in a ball. He didn't care about the spider webs that he tangled himself into. He felt like crying but he held it in. His body shook like a vibrator, eyes watery. He would probably look like shit if anyone saw him in the light.

He couldn't get the monster out of his head. Its disturbing features were permanently imprinted in his mind. Ponyboy wanted to forget. He wished he hadn't seen the monster. It was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life and it had almost caught him.

 _ **Consequence:**_ _**They followed the ghost… the ghost led them to safety. No deaths.**_

 **o-o-o**

The area was much larger than they had originally thought. They have been walking for about an hour or two and they still didn't reach the end of the property. So far, they had no luck finding Steve, Soda, and Ponyboy. By now, the three of them were losing hope and the worst was coming to mind. They hoped that they were fine and that they made it back to the cabin.

"Should we head back?" Two-Bit asked. "Maybe they got back."

"Let's look a bit longer," Darry replied.

They continued to stride forward but yet they found no one. They were in a completely different biosphere then what they were in a few minutes ago. They stopped to head back but there was a rustle in the copse of trees and the three of them froze. They felt eyes peering upon them.

 **What should they do?**

 **A) Let Darry throw a rock in the copse**

 **B) Let Two-Bit throw a rock in the copse**

 **C) Let Johnny throw a rock in the copse**

 **D) Yell at whatever it is**

 **E) Leave it alone**


	8. Chapter 8

Two-Bit slowly bent down and dug out a large, jagged rock that was embedded in the snow. Mud stuck to his hand as he weighed it. The leaves rustled again before he propelled the rock forward, hitting the exact spot where there was rustling. A weird scream jolted all of them and seconds later a stag leaped out of the branches towards Two-Bit. He raised his arms to cover his face just in time as the hooves came down at his face pushing him to the snow and emitting a loud crack. He yelled in pain as the stag leaped off of him and pounced off.

Two-Bit was glued on the snow, one of his arms was bent in a way it wasn't supposed to. He was yelling and cursing, eyes shut firmly. Two-bit moved on the ground and Darry snapped out of shock.

"Stop moving! Do you want to make it worse?" Darry said, almost yelling.

"I would like to see you not move with a broken arm!" Two-Bit snapped between gasps. Darry shut up to think of what to do but the silence only agitated Two-Bit. "What the fuck are you doing? Do something! Call an ambulance!"

"With what? A phone that we don't have?"

"Do something!"

"Just calm down—"

"Calm down? How can I calm down?" Two-Bit started. He acted like a panicked animal. It would have been funny if they weren't in a serious situation.

"I'm trying to help you! I can't think with you panicking. First off, we need to straighten up your arm."

Darry bent down, not caring about his jeans getting wet or his knees getting cold. He touched Two-Bit's disheveled arm, wrapping his large hands around the broken part. Two-Bit started to breathe even heavier and quicker, moving his head away. His body tensed up as Darry counted down. Two-Bit began to mutter 'no' quickly until Darry moved his broken arm to straighten up, cracking noise almost forcing Darry to withdraw.

"Stop! Stop!" Two-Bit gasped out, trying to pull away but Darry refused for that to happen. Once the arm was approximately correct, he got up to look for a makeshift splint. Since there was no medical equipment, he settled upon straight sticks that were relatively thick. He matched the up against his arm and tore his shirt to wrap around his arm and keep the sticks tightly in place. Darry took off one of his layers to cradle his arm. Once everything was set, Two-Bit looked like he was about to pass out but he wasn't in the pain he was minutes before, which was good.

"Let's head back to the cabin and discus how we can get you to the hospital," Darry commented and helped Two-Bit to his feet. Johnny made sure to walk slowly to make sure Two-Bit didn't think they were waiting for him. They didn't want to jolt his arm.

 _ **Consequence: Two-Bit threw the rock… the deer broke his arm.**_

 **o-o-o**

The attic door creaked open by itself and Dally went over to scope things out. Ponyboy was still scared shitless, the image fresh in his mind. He didn't want to go down if that monster was down there.

Steve headed down the ladder, followed by Soda, but Soda stopped to peek in the dark attic.

"Pony, you coming?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, hold on," Ponyboy replied, not able to contain the stutter.

Soda frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" Ponyboy wanted Soda to drop his antics. He crawled to the attic door as Soda stepped off. When Ponyboy's feet touched the floor, Soda was again on his case.

"What's wrong?"

"Soda, not here," Ponyboy hissed. He kept glancing down the dark hallway, feeling stares as sharp as knives through his soul.

"Something happened to the kid?" Steve asked, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it here…please."

Everyone dropped the questioning for now and they didn't know what to do now. Steve began talking to break the silence. "The lights turned off again. We have to go back down there."

Ponyboy just snapped his attention to the area of Steve's voice. It could be down there. He wanted to go back to the attic until morning but he didn't admit that and kept silent.

"Let's go," Dally agreed, flashing his flashlight down the hall in the direction to where the attic would be.

They slowly walked downstairs to the basement. Everything seemed fine. There was nothing popping out from corners. No nothing. The basement was left how it was when they left it. That's what they thought until they reached the generator.

The generator had a gaping hole in it with snapped wires, like someone had cut them, popping out. Upon seeing this, Ponyboy's breath caught in his throat.

"It must me that guy. Damn him. He's in the cabin," Steve said.

But Ponyboy knew better. That gaping hole could not have happened by human hands. The tips of the wire weren't cut, they were snapped. He knew what had caused this. He knew that he had to tell them.

"It wasn't him," Ponyboy whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" Dally asked.

Ponyboy looked around nervously. "It was something else. I saw something."

"What did you see?" Soda asked.

"A monster."

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, right." He didn't believe the fourteen-year-old.

"It was. I-I saw it before the light went out—when we were in the attic. There is no way that hole could have happened by human hands."

"You were hallucinating."

"I was not! I-I saw it. I really did. Please believe me. Soda?"

Soda was silent for a moment. He didn't want to believe Ponyboy's theory. But taking another look at the generator made him think otherwise. Ponyboy was right when saying the hole wasn't caused by a human. There was just no way. "I believe you."

"You got to be kidding me! What do you think of this, Dally?" Steve asked.

"A monster is just ridiculous," Dally replied.

"Pony… What did it look like?" Soda asked, ignoring Steve and Dally.

"It stared straight at me… but didn't. I didn't have eyes…" Ponyboy dove into the description and Soda, Dally, and Steve were disturbed by what they heard. The descriptions were just too fucked up for a fourteen-year-old to sprout out unless there was something deranged with his mind. "We need to get out of here. There was something on it… something on it that reminded me too much of flesh."

"Agreed. We need to meet up with the others quickly."

They headed back up the stairs and stared to head towards the door when they were stopped by a screech mixed with a yell. Everyone's heart stopped as they stared at the monster staring at them, handing off the wall. Dally almost dropped his flashlight. If things could have gotten worse, it did. Another one of those monsters jumped from the flashlight range under the first monster. It screeched.

The four were a bit spread apart. The two monsters jumped. One jumped straight at Soda and the other at Ponyboy. Everything slowed down for Steve as he glanced between the brothers. He would only have time to push one out of the way.

 **Who will Steve save?**

 **(A) Ponyboy**

 **(B) Soda**

 **o-o-o**

 **Hey guys, check out my new crossover for Harry Potter and the Outsiders on my profile. :D The poll winner is now up.**


	9. Chapter 9

Steve would be lying if he said that he never thought about just letting Ponyboy die. But a nanosecond of a thought of Soda becoming depressed if he lived and his little brother didn't, pushed Steve to tackling Ponyboy out of the way. They landed on the floor and Steve whipped his head back to see Dally pull Soda out of the way.

The monsters bounced on the floor and swerved around. They were separated. Steve pushed Ponyboy back to the door that was there and slowly stood up. For the longest moment the four just stood still. The monsters didn't move until Ponyboy gasped. All attention turned to him as he was pulled backwards by hands though the door that was recently opened. He disappeared and the door slammed shut.

"Pony!" Soda yelled and the attention turned to him.

"Shit!" Steve yelled as he tried to open the door by jamming into it. The door swung open in mid-tackle and Steve fell through the door. "Run!" he shouted right before the door closed.

The door locked and now in front of Steve stood the man with the gas tank and mask. Steve only had a second before his lights went out.

 _ **Consequence: Steve saved Ponyboy… and Dally, who was closest to Soda, had enough time to save Soda. No deaths.**_

 **o-o-o**

Dally pushed Soda forward who was looking at the door in horror. They both ran towards the front door. The monsters bounded towards them, screeching. One of them leaped forward, blocking their exit. They skidded to a stop and instantly ran another direction, back towards the stairs. Their legs stretched, leaping over a few steps at a time. They couldn't continue running. Both of them knew it. The hallway that they are running through will end soon. They couldn't turn back.

Dally grabbed Soda and pulled him into his bedroom, shutting the door. He ran to the dresser and pushed it over to the door and ran to his nightstand where he grabbed his gun and cocked it.

There was loud knocking at the door, getting louder and louder. It curved, opening a bit with each pound. The dresser scratched the ground, inching forward before it flew against the wall. Right when the monsters stepped in the room, Dally pulled the trigger.

The bullet impaled one of the monsters in the forehead but it did no good. The monster was immortal or something. It was just pushed back before continuing forward, ready to leap. Dally fired more bullets to push them back but it hardly helped. Dally cursed under his breath. One of the monsters took the time to jump forward. Dally pulled the trigger again but, this time, the gun only clicked. The monster trapped him, arms and legs on either side, peering down with its mouth. Dally was silent.

Soda leaped forward, wrapping his arms around the one on top of Dally. He reared back, pulling the monster slight off of him. Soda was thrown off of the monster and pinned himself. Then, something miraculous or horrifying happened. The front door shuttered and attention diverted from the two greasers. They stayed silent, holding their breaths like their lives depended on it. The monsters turned back, face only centimeters away. With a short, quiet yell, both bounded away.

Dally and Soda released their breaths. "What do you think happened?" Soda asked.

For a short moment, Dally was silent before scrambling to his feet. "They're back!"

 **o-o-o**

The two turned on a trail that they didn't take before. They knew it was a direction to the cabin, but didn't know how long it would take. It could be a shortcut for all they knew. They kept walking until Johnny gasped and said, "Look."

Darry shined his flashlight to the trees that Johnny was pointing to and almost gasped himself. Around the trees was bright police tape that looked like been ripped and left alone. Darry said, "Police tape? Why is that here?" He turned to Two-Bit. "Did you know about this?"

Two-Bit shook his head. "I was told almost nothing about this place."

Johnny, who was the closest to the tape, said with a shaky voice, "There's blood on them."

"The police probably had it under control… Just cleaning things up," Darry tried to comfort but even a fool would know that his words were bullshit. "Let's hurry back." The three started on their way again.

Darry, Two-Bit, and Johnny were relieved when they saw the cabin. The lights were off but they just thought that everyone was asleep. They tried to be quiet as they stepped inside the cabin but the door shuttered close, booming through the building. From the second floor, they heard a yell, but, once again, they ignored it as someone welcoming them. There was thumping and out of the darkness two nonhuman beings leaped at them. They barely had enough time to dodge. Two-Bit grunted as his broken arm slid on the floor.

"Don't move! Don't make a sound!" Dally yelled appearing behind the monster with Soda. The monsters turned to them and Dally shut up. The three that had just entered the cabin didn't question Dally and did as they were told. The monsters looked back-and-forth between the two small groups before screaming and jumping through the window into the night.

"What was that?" Darry demanded.

"We don't know. The kid saw it first but couldn't explain it. I think it only relies on sound and movement to know where everything is."

"Speaking of kid, where is Ponyboy?"

Darry knew something was wrong when Dally and Soda exchanged looks. Soda explained, "They're gone."

 **o-o-o**

When Ponyboy woke up, he couldn't move. He was in a dimly lit room, strapped to a rusty chair In front of him was a table with only a gun on top and Steve who only had one arm strapped.

"Steve!" Ponyboy snapped. "Steve! Wake up!"

Steve groaned before slowly opening his eyes. It only took a second for him to realize what was happened. He struggled against his shackle but it was futile. 

A sound above them made their blood run cold. They both looked up to the giant saws spinning quickly, slowly dropping towards them. A laugh was separate from the loud saw and a hand slammed the table causing their attention to snap towards the new sound. The man in the gasmask stood there. Even behind the mask, you can see the grin that stretched from one ear to the other.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" Steve yelled.

The man ignored them and said, "Let's play a game."

"I don't want to play your goddamned game!"

"Then both of you will die. On the table, there is a gun. The saws above you will only stop when one of you is dead. Steve, pick up the gun and make your decision. Kill yourself, or kill Ponyboy. Then, I'll let you two leave."

Steve slowly picked up the gun. His hands were clammy and shaky and Ponyboy was gripping the armrests on the chair tightly. His breath became ragged. Steve turned off the safety and Ponyboy flinched, shutting his eyes.

Steve pulled the trigger but not at himself or Ponyboy. The bullet that shot out hit the masked man's stomach but the man hardly reacted, only laughing.

"You're not human," Steve hissed.

"Tick-tock! You're running out of time."

He was right. The saw was half way to them. He had to make his decision quickly.

 **What should Steve do?**

 **(A)- Shoot Ponyboy**

 **(B)- Shoot himself**

 **(C)- Put the gun back on the table**

 **o-o-o**

 **Readers, I have some advice for future decisions. Don't just pick what the characters would do. This is you who is deciding who does what.** **Make wise decisions or there will be deaths and it will be your fault. You were one vote off of killing Ponyboy last chapter. In each decision that you do there is at least one wrong answer, of course. If you pick that wrong decision, it would most likely lead to a death.**


	10. Chapter 10

Steve didn't know what to do. He tried to think this through but the noise the saw was making made it nearly impossible. Steve looked at the masked man that was bleeding out but not showing any signs of dying anytime soon. He moved his gaze to the shaking younger greaser who had opened his eyes widely recently and was staring at him. Steve knew that he couldn't do anything. That man couldn't expect him to kill himself or Ponyboy.

With a long sigh, Steve placed the gun down at the table. "As much as I don't like this, we're going down together."

The saw was a bit more than a foot away. Steve braced himself for his body being cut into two, but then the most miraculous thing happened. The old machine snapped, swinging the blade down, almost touching Ponyboy's and Steve's noses. It spun past them towards the masked man, breaking off the machine even more and cutting into his torso. Blood sprayed from his wound like a sprinkler onto the two boys.

"Don't look!" Steve yelled at Ponyboy who was staring at the man get cut in half. Ponyboy ripped his eyes from the man and turned away. Steve wasn't so lucky in looking away.

It was within a second when the blade cut all the way through the body, separating his lower half and upper half into two. The knees dropped and the lower half dropped to the floor. His upper half was thrown a couple of meters away, entrails gushing out just as quickly as the blood that was becoming pools. The saws died down and to Steve's horror, there were large chunks brimming the jagged edges of the blade.

Ponyboy twitched and turned his head to look again but Steve snapped, "Don't look yet. Hold on!"

Steve didn't want to move but just sulk from what he had just witnessed. He wanted to take a brush and scrub his brain clean of the fresh memory. But, Steve had to move.

He struggled against the cable tie around one of his wrists, pulling with all of his might a couple of times towards his body. His wrists were turning red the more he pulls until, finally, the cable tie snapped and he was set free. He pushed himself out of the chair towards Ponyboy and helped him out slowly. "Keep your eyes closed, okay, kid?" Steve said to Ponyboy who nodded, struggling with battling his curiosity.

Steve helped Ponyboy up, looking for an exit. He was just about to leave when Ponyboy's ankle was grabbed by the cut-in-half man, causing all of them to jump and Steve to curse. The man was spouting nonsense, saying stuff like, "No, don't leave me again," or something similar. He was slowly dragging himself closer and Ponyboy was going to open his eyes again when Steve covered them with his hand, reaching back to the gun on the table, pointing it to the man, and firing. The only thing that came out of a gun was an empty click. Steve growled, kicking the man in the face until he was pushed off.

Steve pushed Ponyboy towards the exit. Steve was in a daze as they stumbled forward and out the door. They weren't in the house but a shed somewhere outside. Steve removed his hand and Ponyboy opened his eyes. "Th-That man died in there," Ponyboy sputtered out.

Steve looked like a shit storm had hit. "No… That man wasn't human. He's still alive."

"W-What?"

Before Steve could answer, there was crunching in the snow and people leaped out from the dark and consumed them, some shone lights at them. Ponyboy and Steve almost leaped out of their skins until they recognized the people as the gang. Both of them never felt so relieved.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Soda asked rapidly, checking Ponyboy for injuries. "You're covered in blood!"

"Blood?" No one knew who said this as they were all shocked.

"This isn't our blood," Steve said.

"Then who…?"

"It was that man who kidnapped us. He… He's still in there. He…He…"

"Steve, calm down. What happened?" Two-Bit asked.

"He's still alive after being cut in half. He's not human." Steve told them what he remembers from when he woke up.

"That guy can't be alive," Darry said.

"If you want to check it out, be my guest."

Feeling a burst of confidence, Darry headed inside with everyone but Steve and Ponyboy and Johnny. Just as they were told, the man was still there, cut into two. As they neared, the man moved and started to crawl towards them. Everyone was startled.

The mask of the man was left ajar from when Steve had kicked it before. The man looked harmless enough. Dally bent down and lifted off the mask and reeled back in shock. Both of the eyes of the man were completely white and narrowed. His skin was blistered and peeling and his nose looks like it was about to fall off. The man was the Black Dahlia—mouth cut to look like he was smiling and body cut into two.

"Please, don't leave me again," The man moaned. Dally stepped away.

"He's fucking disgusting. Let's go," he said.

Outside, Johnny was talking to Steve and Ponyboy.

"How did you find us?" Ponyboy asked after he calmed down some bit.

"We heard the saw from the cabin and followed the noise," Johnny replied. "Fortunately, it brought us to you. We checked all over the cabin."

The rest of the gang that was inside the small shack joined them.

"We should go," Darry suggested. "We shouldn't stay here with everything that's going on."

 **Where should they go?**

 **(A)- The cabin**

 **(B)- The cave where Soda and Steve were captive before**

 **(C)- Move around the woods until they find something**


	11. Chapter 11

"We obviously can't go back to the cabin—that's not safe," Darry said.

"Where do we go?" Johnny asked.

"Let's look around a bit to see if there is another place to hide out until morning. We found this shed, there might be somewhere else we could go to."

Everyone agreed and left the area, heading who knows where. Their feet were dragging against the snow. Their eyes were drooping the longer they walked. None of them had a proper rest in days. All any of them wanted was to snuggle inside of a blanket and sleep for days straight and warm up their feet which they were sure had frostbite by now.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, they found a fire lookout tower. The tower loomed over them, looking miles high. Two-Bit gulped, "You're kidding, right?"

"It's the only place suitable to stay in and I doubt they would find us up there," Darry said.

"You're…kidding….right? It'll take until morning to climb that!"

"It doesn't look safe," Steve commented, placing his hand on the metal. From where they stood, they could hear the tower moan and see it sway.

"Hey! It should have a radio! We can call in to be picked up!" Soda added.

"It's settled then, let's go up. Besides, I doubt the tower would break if it was up all of this time," Dally said, walking over to the ladder. "Hurry up. I want to sleep." Dally started to climb up. Everyone followed, hugging the ladder closely as the wind got stronger and stronger the higher it went. They took short breaks at each platform, breaths becoming heavier. Finally, they reached the top and Dally opened the trap door.

The insides of the fire lookout tower wasn't bad at all. There were a couple of lockers pushed to the side and a door next to them that led to the balcony. The walls had long windows for watch-out and desks with paper thrown around. Sure enough, there was a radio on the table. Darry went over to the radio and tried to see what was needed to be done to make it work since the power was out.

Ponyboy and Johnny went to the lockers and opened each of them. Fortunately, there were stacks of thick blankets. They took them out and passed them around, wrapping them around them in the process. If only there was a heater.

"We need power," Darry said. "Someone find the fuse box."

There was no fuse box inside to flip so Two-Bit went outside, body being pushed by the strong wind and pelting snow. He opened the fuse box outside and flipped the switch before returning and curling up in the blanket again. The lights flickered on. Darry fumbled with the radio, flipping certain switches and picking up the microphone. Static was the only thing that they heard for a while before they started to get voices through.

Darry pushed a button anxiously. All of them leaned forward, excited that they would probably get out of there soon.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Darry asked.

" _Hello,"_ came the reply. " _What can we do for you_?"

"We need help!"

" _Hello, is someone trying to contact us? This is the park ranger service. I'm not getting your signal very well. Please speak slowly and clearly."_

"Please, can you help us? We're stuck up on the mountain and there's something out there."

" _If you can hear this, please repeat your message. I am unable to understand what you were saying."_

"Help, please."

" _Hello? Can you identify yourself?"_

"My name is Darrel."

" _What can I do for you?"_

"Come get us, please! We're going to die up here if you don't come get us!"

" _I read you, sir. Please do not leave your position. We will send out helicopters to get you as soon as the storm has subsided."_

"How long will that be?"

" _At the earliest, dawn, but it can stretch right before the afternoon_."

"We might not make it that long!"

" _Sir, please calm down. Pl—_ " The radio turned to static again.

"Darn it." Darry turned to knob to find the voice but all that came up was static. They lost the signal.

"What now?" Steve asked.

"We just wait, I guess."

Waiting was horrible since no one really talked nor moved. The whole tower made them nauseous with the swaying. They had the chance to sleep but, even though they were all exhausted, no one could even get a blink of sleep. All of them thought that they were going to be okay; that those monsters couldn't get them since they were in the tower, towering high above the ground. That wasn't the case at all.

They were all comfortably sitting on the ground, still a bit chilled, when the heard a sound like snapping and the tower lean.

"Shit!" Dally cursed as the tower leaned more, sliding things from the wall. Johnny and Ponyboy dodged the desk that fell towards them. Then everything just fell. The tower swung down, pulling out of the ground and started to slide down the mountain. The windows shattered all around them ad things and people were flying around the room.

All of a sudden, the tower came to a stop and everything and everyone fell, groaning. Two-Bit's lips were bleeding from him biting onto and his arm was once again unaligned.

"Holy shit," Steve said as he was the closest to the shattered window that was more like a lacking ground. The tower was leaning dangerously over a cliff and only hanging onto a thick tree. Steve was staring down the abyss with wide eyes. If they fell, they wouldn't make it. The tower lurched forward before rocking back. The tower was going to fall if they didn't act fast.

"We have to move now!" Darry commanded. "It can't take all of our weight."

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Ponyboy asked. The only opening that they could go through is the one that Steve was so close to falling out of.

Steve looked out the window. "We can make it to land if we walk on the railings of the balcony."

The tower rocked again. No one questioned how horrible and outrageous the idea was. Steve dropped on the balcony rail, testing the stability. If they were careful, they might be able to get across quickly. None of the gang tried to look past the balcony rails as they started to walk forward like someone on a tightrope. Steve made it to the end first and started to climb up towards land. One-by-one, they started to climb up, the tower rocking more each time weight was let off of it.

Johnny was next to last on coming up. He climbed about half way up when the bar that was supporting his feet snapped and he fell down, feet missing the rails that he walked on previously. Johnny grabbed onto the rail and cried out.

"Johhny!" Two-Bit, who was the last one, yelled and lowered his good arm but reeled it back when the tower rocked more than it did before. The tree was about to snap. None of the gang that made it to land could risk going back down to help. He can pull Johnny up but he didn't know when the tower would fall but he could make it up on time if he left now.

 _ **Consequence: The gang found a fire tower… and requested to be rescued.**_

 **What should Two-Bit do?**

 **(A)- Help Johnny up**

 **(B)- Leave Johnny to not risk his demise**


	12. Chapter 12

Two-Bit took one look at Johnny's dangling body and took no second thought. He bent down to grab Johnny's thin wrist with his good hand, groaning as his arm was moved into awkward positions. He pushed down on his feet, straightening up his back slowly. Johnny let go of the ledge, putting more weight for Two-Bit to carry. The tower rocked, making it almost impossible to pull Johnny up, but, finally, Johnny was high enough to swing his leg on the ledge and push himself up. But right when Johnny got to his feet, disaster hit.

The tower dipped one last time before the trees that were holding onto the tower bent to the point where the tower slipped forward and the tower plummeted down the mountain.

"No!" all of the greasers who made it to land cried out as they got close to the edge of the cliff.

Two-Bit's body floated, hitting the side of the tower which pushed him down faster. He couldn't see the floor nor Johnny—he didn't know if his eyes were open or closed. Two-Bit was absolutely terrified. He hasn't been this terrified in his life.

The drop to the next cliff was short and before Two-Bit could think about any regrets, the tower lurched and hung off the cliff like it did on the previous cliff. Two-Bit's body was thrown forward down the cliff again but it wasn't as far as the one they just fell down. He reached the ground quickly, back hitting a boulder. His throat let out a weird sound that he has never heard before, back breaking and blood spraying out of his mouth like a second that lived only for a short time. His head flung backwards, slamming into the side. He felt pain for only a moment before everything went black and he lost contact with the world.

 **o-o-o**

Everyone was staring down the chasm in stunned silence.

"There's no way they could have made that fall…" one of them murmured. They couldn't tear their eyes from the abyss until Soda started to walk around the cliff. When he found a relatively safe path to get down, he gripped the wet, jagged rocks and started to climb down, pressing his body as close as possible to avoid slipping.

"Where are you going?" Darry asked.

"They can't be dead," was all they heard from Soda.

"They're not alive, Soda," Steve declared.

"You don't know that!"

"They fell down that mountain. That fall would have killed them."

"We fell down the mountain and turned up fine! Besides… we have to at least recover their bodies. We have to give them that much."

Soda was by then too far down the mountain to even hear the voices above him. The rest of the gang slowly started to climb down after him.

 **o-o-o**

Johnny's eyes opened slowly. Everything was dark and his arms were limp above his head. Something burned both of his ankles which he presumed was some sort of rope. Johnny was suspended in the air, not sure how far he actually was from the ground or if it was safe enough to just fall.

He took a deep breath before trying to grab his ankle or the rope, which proved to be much harder than he had thought. His body resisted against the certain movement but after a while of struggling and attempts and almost blacking out again from blood in the head.

Johnny grabbed his bruising ankle and unraveled his leg from the rope that was tangled with him. His legs slipped through but he didn't have anything to hang onto and fell in the snow hard. He groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. "Two-Bit?" he called out. No answer. He called his name again but again, there was no reply.

Johnny groped forward, continuing to call Two-Bit's name and getting no reply each time. Johnny's foot caught on something and he face-planted in the snow. He pulled his foot free and felt around to feel what he had tripped on. It was probably a branch or a rock, but it might also have been something useful.

His hands wrapped around Two-Bit's arm. "Two-Bit?" Johnny felt around until he found his head. He lowered his ear to Two-Bit's chest. His heart was beating quickly as he listened closely for an extra heartbeat. His fast heart stopped when there was none. He reeled back from the body, hands wet from Two-Bit's blood.

Johnny was paralyzed. He was the reason that Two-Bit was dead. If he haven't fell, Two-Bit could have climbed up in time and let off weight.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he whispered to himself. He stayed there, his mind blank, for at least ten minutes before he heard a loud screech right behind him. Before he had time to react, his body was flung to the side. He let out a cry as his body hit a rock. His head slammed against the boulder, making his dizzy. His stomach lurched as his brain spun; his eyelids grew heavy. He hardly noticed the light that shone in his face.

"Johnny?" Ponyboy cried out when he saw his friend, huddled against a rock; about to pass out.

"Damn, you're still alive…" Dally breathed out, relieved.

"Where's Two-Bit?" Darry asked.

"He's…d…" It was hard to form words or think in that matter.

"Shit, he hit his head," Dally said, noticing the dazed look and the blood on Johnny's temple. "Are you okay?"

Again, Johnny couldn't answer. He was on the brink of passing out.

"Don't sleep yet, okay? It's not safe?" Johnny couldn't place the voice. He just felt his body being lifted up.

 _ **Consequence: Two-Bit couldn't lift Johnny up quick enough with one arm and the weight of two people was too much, and the tower fell. Death: Two-Bit.**_

 **Where should they take Johnny?**

 **(A)- Cabin**

 **(B)- Cage where Steve and Soda were locked in**


	13. Chapter 13

Dally had swung Johnny on his back as carefully as he could. Johnny had passed out, unable to answer the question on everyone's mind: Where was Two-Bit? Flashlights shone, the snow reflected the light back at them. From time to time, the flashlight dimmed before becoming bright again. They could only stay for a short while. They had to get Johnny to a safe place as fast as possible, but they also had to search for Two-Bit. He had to be around here somewhere.

Soda shone his flashlight around and froze. The snow was stained red. It couldn't have been Johnny's blood. It had to be Two-Bit's. Soda's gapping brought the attention of the others who froze up after seeing the blood.

"It can't be… right?" Soda's voice was shaky, almost coming out as a whisper. He didn't want to believe that his friend was dead—none of them did. They all wanted to wake up from this long nightmare that they shared.

Ponyboy closed his eyes and bit his lips until he tasted his own blood. He couldn't grasp the idea of Two-Bit being gone. For as long as he could remember, Two-Bit was in Ponyboy's life. He used to believe that Two-Bit was living some sort of commensalism life with him. Ponyboy never even thought about him dying—besides the once-in-a-while thought of Two-Bit getting alcohol poisoning or blacking out and waking up in a ditch with an open wound (but those were joking thoughts back then). But dying like this seemed impossible. Everything about this trip seemed impossible.

"Damn it… Shit…" Steve murmured, gritting his teeth. He turned to his best friend before spatting out, "I told you he would be dead. There was no way any of them could have survived that fall!"

Soda flinched before shaking his head weakly. "He can't be dead. Johnny made the fall."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but he's fucking dead."

"We don't know that."

"Was the blood not clear?"

"If he is dead, where is his body?"

It then dawned to all of them that the body was actually gone. A bit of hope sparked in all of them that the goofball was alive, but that chance was zero to none. The question still remained: where was Two-Bit.

By the time that they looked for Two-Bit for a couple more minutes, Johnny was cold. They couldn't stay any longer. They had to bring him to a safe, warm place to wake up to. After that, Johnny could tell them all what happened and if her knew what happened to Two-Bit.

Climbing back up the mountain was as excruciating as it sounded. Their bodies were leaning forward to balance themselves from tumbling back down the mountain and the snow gripped at their feet like shackles. The cold wind froze their bones, making it harder to pull their limbs away from each other. The cliffs they had to climb were capped with a couple inches of snow, freezing the water to make each handhold impossibly slippery. Johnny didn't make it any easier at all.

Finally, they reached the top without injuries and they were on their way. They didn't know where to go. The cabin was out of the question and they didn't have enough time to find someplace new.

"Let's go to the cage," Steve declared and started to head in the general direction of the cabin but stopped before they could even see the silhouette of the cabin.

The cave dipped down under the stone. Their lights shone inside and, slowly, they all descended down. The barred doors were left ajar from when they had left it. Each of them entered the small space, almost not fitting. Dally moved the pile of snow from off the bed and removed the soaked sheets. He placed Johnny down and tied the sheets on the bedframe and foot of the bed to act as a canopy from the falling snow.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Darry asked, looking around.

"No," Steve answered truthfully.

Ponyboy had once again made a fire to warm up the depressing cave. He was in shock. His mind was blank and he felt empty. He wasn't sad or anything, He felt like a void.

Ponyboy looked around on the desk in the dim light to distract himself from future hurt and the think silence. He stroked his fingers against the books that were layered in dust, reading the names. Most of them were fairytales or children books that he knew. One of them didn't hold a name. Ponyboy, out of curiosity, pulled it out. It was a leather journal with yellowing pages. It didn't look that old or used. It looked like it was used only a number of times to jot down the basics of things from time-to-time.

The first page was a declaration of ownership and they title. The letters were formed in a smooth cursive with fresh ink that was pleasing to the eye.

 _The Trip to the Cabin in the Woods_

 _By, Stewart Shoemaker_

 _Day 1:_

 _Another winter has come. My family had bought a cabin in the woods a while back. It used to be one of those cabins bordering a ski resort for easy access until the resort was closed down. I haven't looked up the reason why. They probably got bankrupt or something. Anyway, this place was cheap and that was all that mattered._

 _I don't really know why my wife decided to use our money to buy a second home. I felt perfectly fine at home. She insists that, "the fresh air would do me good." Whatever that means. But since I am going to be there, I might as well write. Who knows, I might get a brilliant idea half way through or use this in the future._

* * *

 _Day 2:_

 _Nothing interesting worth writing about came. My wife and four kids went skiing. I was invited to come but I don't think I'm coordinated enough to be any good. I should get exercise though. I don't want to be a couch potato forever. Maybe I will do sit-ups every time I want a cookie off of the coffee table. That should be good._

* * *

 _Day 3:_

 _Something interesting happened today. I think I saw something outside the window while the family was eating dinner. It was for a split second, but I thought I saw a crouching man looking at us. When I blinked, it was gone. It was probably nothing._

* * *

 _Day 4:_

 _My six year old son hurt his ankle today playing in the snow. He looks pretty shaken up about it and sprouting nonsense and crying. Something about something grabbing him? It was probably his imagination._

* * *

 _Day 5:_

 _My son is running a fever. We were going to go rush him to the hospital but there was a blizzard overnight and we are snowed inside. It doesn't look good. His ankle is starting to get infected. Maybe he scratched it somewhere and it is finally infected._

* * *

 _Day 6:_

 _Something strange is going on. My eldest daughter found a way outside to get medicine from the store that is a couple of miles away. That was almost fifteen hours ago. It was dark now. My youngest son isn't looking at all good. His skin started to blister. I'm worried. My eldest son is acting strange also. He's always sweaty and on edge. My youngest daughter seems fine._

* * *

 _Day 7:_

 _My eldest daughter just got back. She looked like she was mauled by a bear. I really shouldn't be writing at a time like this but I just need to let off some steam. My wife is treating her wounds right now. She won't speak. She won't sleep. I'm terrified._

There was blood smeared at the bottom of the page. The handwriting didn't look as neat as the entries had before and cursive was abandoned. Ponyboy scanned through the remaining pages to see what they were like. The pages from then on were messy like they had been rushed, getting messier and messier as the entries went on.

* * *

 _Day 8:_

 _Something happened. My sons aren't my sons. My younger daughter isn't my daughter. My eldest daughter didn't make it. She lost too much blood. My wife is crying at her side and I can't go in. I can't look at my dead daughter's corpse. My youngest son didn't look too hot. A lot of his skin has peeled off and his hair had fallen off. He was acting strangely, almost animalistic. He was growing too. Not slowly like he was supposed to, but rapidly. It was unnatural. He used to be about two or three feet but now, in the span of a couple of days, he was almost as tall as my eldest daughter. His limbs were growing unnaturally too. My eldest son grew some too. His arms were growing a lot faster than his legs. His skin started to peel too and his hair had fallen off. My youngest daughter was showing the same symptoms._

 _I am hearing screaming from the woods recently. I hope it was the coyotes. But I think something is also here on the mountain._

The pages turned to information pages instead of storytelling. Several sketches of the monster were scattered all over the pages.

 _I've decided to call these creatures Wailers. They're fast—as fast as a wolf. They're stronger than us. They don't have any eyes or a nose. They rely on hearing but I think they have a sense to know where the dead is. They seem to enjoy human flesh. Staying still is the only way to escape them._

The page droned on. Ponyboy read the words carefully to ensure he gathered as much information as he could from the journal.

 _I've been bit by a Wailer. I could feel something changing inside of me. No matter how much I eat, I am hungry. My skin started to peel and I'm losing my hair._

 _After what happened to my sons, I know what is happening for sure. The bite turns you into a Wailer._

 _My transformation seems slower than it was my sons, like something is stopping it._

 _The only way to kill a Wailer is by cutting off the head. Although, this can be tricky. My mind is always playing tricks on me. I'm blacking out often and waking up covered in blood and doing things I wouldn't normally do. I'm on the edge to insanity, I feel. I might be able to write anything soon._

The following pages disturbed Ponyboy to the point where he had to put the journal down. Each page had large words spelling out words like, "kill" or "die" over and over again.

"You alright?" Soda asked his little brother.

Ponyboy handed him the journal and opened it to the pages with all of the information on the Wailers. He read it out loud for everyone to hear, slowing down at a few scribbles. By the time he finished reading, Johnny opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Johnny asked everyone.

"We should be asking you that," Dally said, coolly leaning against the wall and waiting for answers. "What happened to Two-Bit?"

Johnny froze up, eyes growing wider than they normally are. Unwanted memories washed back into his brain. "He's...Two-Bit is… dead," Johnny confirmed. "I found his body." Johnny clenched his fists as he struggled to get the words out and struggled to believe that his words were true.

"There wasn't a body."

"The monster hit me against the rock and, I think, took Two-Bit's body."

"How are you feeling?" Ponyboy asked, not feeling so hot. His stomach acids stirred in his stomach.

"Not too good."

"We should bring him back to the cabin to treat you sufficiently," Darry proposed. "Staying here is risky."

"The Wailers might be still there," Soda pointed out.

"The medical equipment is there."

 _ **Consequence: They went to the prison and Ponyboy found the journal that tells them how to defeat the Wailers.**_

 **Where should they go?**

 **(A)-Attempt going to the cabin**

 **(B)- Risk staying**

 **(C)-Risk going someplace else**


	14. Chapter 14

The ghastly cabin was in sight. It looked desolated, like no one has been inside for years. The gang looked around for any sight of the Wailers. There were none that they could see. Letting out a deep, synced breath, the gang marched forward through the pelting snow. None of them wanted to go inside the building. The cabin was like the haunted house at the end of a block that parents always warn their kids not to go near.

The front door creaked open, sending chills down their spines. The gang slowly walked to the bathroom downstairs and took out the small first aid kit inside the medicine cabinet. They sat Johnny on the porcelain toilet seat and Darry began cleaning the wound on his head and treated the cuts and bruises. As soon as that was settled, the gang left the bathroom. The time was one in the morning. Five more hours until people come searching for them.

They started to walk around the house and spread apart to cover ground better and gather their things. Everyone warily walked through the cabin just in case they come across a Wailer. If they did come across one, they would have more time to react and knew what to do.

Soda was in the middle of grabbing food from the cabinet when he came across one. His hand closed around the smooth corners of a plain cereal box that was cold to the touch. Soda pulled it out of the dark cabinet and gingerly stuffed it in the food duffel bag that they had brought on the trip. He reached in one more time to grab the last item in the cabinet, a can of beans.

After the last of the food was tucked in the bag, Soda closed the cabinet door and was pushed to the ground, boney hands curled around his neck. Soda gasped for breath as his back crashed against the ground. His flashlight spun off out of his reach, making it almost impossible to see, but he could make out the figure of a small Wailer. He was supposed to stay still, but being in that situation panicked him. Soda's hands grabbed the Wailer's wrists, trying to pry them off. It was stronger than him.

His brain went numb, unable to think this situation through. He let out a strangled cry as long nails injected themselves in his neck. Soda's legs flung out in all directions, trying to kick the Wailer, but it only caught air. Soda reached out for something to grab onto. His hands grabbed the straps of the duffle bag. Before the Wailer could react, Soda flung the duffle bag at the Wailer's body, knocking it off of him. As the Wailer started to recover, Soda scrambled to his feet and ran out of the kitchen.

"They're inside!" he called out to the gang inside the cabin. He didn't stop running. He could feel the Wailer running on its hands right behind of him. He didn't stop until the Wailer grabbed onto his ankle and tripped him. Soda's body hit a door which opened without restraint. Soda fell down a long flight of stairs, somehow managing not to break anything in the fall.

Soda's body ached when he hit the floor but he couldn't stop moving—not when he knew that the fall wouldn't faze the Wailer. He started to run, arms stretched out in front of him to prevent running straight into something. He recognized a shelf and ducked by it, holding his breath, and staying still. Soda could feel the presence of the Wailer lurking around him, searching for him. The Wailer climbed onto the shelf that Soda was pressed against, staying still too, listening for any noise.

 **What should Soda do?**

 **(A)- Stay still**

 **(B)- Run**


	15. Chapter 15

His body burned. Soda's lungs were on fire and his vision started to rim with red. He couldn't hold his breath for much longer. The Wailer was still right behind him as if it can sense a soon-to-be dead man is in the area. When Soda couldn't hold his breath any longer, he released the recycled oxygen out and breathed in cool, refreshing air. Right after, he held his breath again, hoping that the Wailer didn't hear him. But as soon as he closed off all air passages, the boards of the shelf snapped and the Wailer's head shot through the gap and bit his bicep. Its jagged teeth ripped through his skin like it was paper; tearing through his thick clothes like it was nonexistent.

Soda screamed, ripping his arm from the teeth and ran. Soda ran up the stairs, back to the first floor of the cabin and locked the door behind him. Soda slumped against the wall, knees too weak to hold him up any longer because his adrenaline had ran out. His hand caressed the deep bitten area which was pouring down blood and Soda was pretty sure that a chunk of his flesh was missing. His heart clenched before he rested his head against the wall in despair.

The door banged a couple of times before it crashed open. Soda froze. Everything was over. The Wailer looked directly at him for a couple of long seconds before bouncing off down the hallway.

Soda wasted a moment before running off in the opposite direction, one hand on the open wound. The Wailer was still in the house and he had to warn everyone. He gathered everyone up without passing the Wailer but didn't know what do later. Where were they supposed to go? Johnny probably couldn't go outside yet.

The gang stopped in the middle of a corridor. They couldn't just keep running through the cabin like this. They would surely get caught soon.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Ponyboy asked, readjusting his bag.

"Hide in a closet?" Soda asked.

"We can't all fit in there," Darry said.

"Guys—"Johnny started but was cut off.

"Just hide in a room?" Steve asked.

"They can knock down the door easily," Dally said.

"Guys—"Johnny started but was cut off again.

"Well we can't go outside…"

"Guys—"

"Basement is off-limits too."

"Guys!"

"What, Johnny?"

"The attic," Johnny pointed upwards to the door on the ceiling.

Staying in the attic was just like the last time. The atmosphere was thick—so thick that a knife wouldn't be able to cut through it. The gang was silent. Thirty minutes until 2:00. The attic was dimly lit, but it was enough to see every detail in everyone's feature.

After a while, Soda moved to look out one of the holes in the trapdoor but only saw darkness. Everyone watched him move back to his spot because they didn't know what else to look at.

"Soda, what's that?" Dally asked, eyeing the open wound.

Soda touched the wound defensively. "Just a wound I got while running from the Wailer."

"Did the Wailer _bite_ you?" Ponyboy asked.

Soda couldn't understand why everyone was intensely staring at him with stiff shoulders. He had sort of tuned off what Ponyboy was reading in the cave and now he regrets not listening. It obviously was important. "Yeah, why?" Soda feared the answer.

Soda's answer was everyone getting up and moving away from him. "Holy shit," Dally murmured.

"What? Why did you guys move away?"

"You're going to turn!" Ponyboy answered, body shaking and pain in his eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"Fuck, Soda," Steve whispered.

"What is it?"

"If they bite you… That journal says you turn into one of them! You're going to—" Ponyboy couldn't finish his sentence. His pubescent voice raised in pitch and caught in his throat. "I don't want to lose you too."

Ponyboy sounded weak and fragile. All Soda wanted to do was go over to comfort his brother but when he tried everyone tried to move back even farther. Soda was now standing up. He brought another leg further, heart dropping. Another step was taken and they tried to move back farther but they couldn't move anymore. Another step and Dally instantly grabbed a freshly loaded gun and pointed it at the greaser. "Don't move!"

"Dally put that down!" Darry yelled, forgetting about them hiding from the Wailers down stairs.

"W-What's going on?" Soda asked, not wanting to grasp what he had just heard from his brother.

"He's going to turn into one of those monsters if we don't do something now!"

"You're going to shoot me?!"

"You need to leave."

"What?"

"I'm giving you a choice here! You need to leave right now."

"Dally—"

"Leave right now!"

"You're going to just throw me out there for the Wailers to rip me to pieces?"

"You're endangering everyone here. You're going to turn and then you'll go after us."

"Dally, put the gun down!" Steve hissed. "We don't know if he'll turn!"

"The journal said that if it bites you, you turn!"

"It's not fact! The man was going insane when he wrote that journal!"

"Then why did he turn? We all saw him with our own eyes! He turned because of the bite! Soda's going to turn just like him!"

"Dally, I'm not going to turn!"

"That's what you think! Leave or I'll have to shoot!"

Soda didn't move from his spot. He was terrified. What if that was true? What if he starts losing his mind and turn into a Wailer just like that man? What if he actually does tear the gang to pieces and eats them? Soda didn't want to do that, but he didn't want to leave either. He didn't want to be alone.

"You're not going to leave?" Dally cocked his gun. Everyone stepped away, not wanting to get shot themselves.

"You can't be serious."

 _ **Consequence: Soda couldn't stay silent long enough and didn't move out of the way in time and was bit.**_

 **What should Dally do?**

 **(A)-Shoot**

 **(B)-Don't shoot**


	16. Chapter 16

Dally stared into Soda's wide eyes. His fingers hardly pressed the gun's trigger down but not enough to shoot the bullet. He hesitated. He glanced around the room to see everyone's eyes filled with fear. They weren't fearful of Soda. They were fearful of him. He couldn't do this.

His arms were stiff; stuck into the space. He tore his arms down, turning his body. "Shit! Shit!" Dally cursed, not able to meet anyone's eyes. Dally put the gun back where it was before. Soda slumped down, knees weak. He was breathing heavily, heart going about a thousand miles per hour.

"You were going to shoot me…" Soda managed to choke out.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now? What the hell are we supposed to do with you?"

"We'll figure something out," Darry answered. "We'll pull through alright."

"Then why isn't Two-Bit here? We're not alright. Soda is going to turn and we all know it."

"Soda's not going to turn."

"I hope you're right."

It was a couple hours later when they all decided they needed to get down from the attic so they wouldn't be sitting ducks. Steve peeked out of the trapdoor and shone his flashlight down the dark halls. It was clear. Since Johnny and Soda, who recently had his arm wrapped, was good for going out, they decided to head outside. They could find their way down to the road from the cabin.

The trail was covered by a new layer of snow, making it harder to navigate than necessary. They went straight down the mountain, muscles cramping up from the pressure put on their legs.

They must have taken the wrong turn at some point because the snow felt deeper than it was originally and the trees had doubled in number. They kept on walking though, thinking that going down the mountain will lead them to the road anyways. But there might as well been a wall surrounding the area.

Sometime during the hike, a terrible screech cut through the silence, causing the crunch of snow to stop. The scream was in front of them—how far, one can only guess. Another scream behind them and then another to the side. The gang stayed still, hoping that they would pass by. They heard the crunch of snow before everything went quiet. Again, they continued down the mountain. They continued down, wondering when they will find the road, when the last of their flashlights flickered off and they were left in the dark.

Darry fumbled in his bag but he couldn't find any battery to replace the old ones. They would have to grope around in the dark. Soon, the crunch of snow from beneath his feat ended and was replaced with quiet patters. Their felt turned one hundred pounds lighter. They thought that they were on a road and continued to walk forward until the creak of wood boards replaced the patters. Then came the snapping of wood and soon Soda plummeted down, hitting the cold stone floor. He gasped in pain, bolts jolting up his body.

"Soda! Are you okay?" Steve asked with a panicked voice. His voice sounded far away.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Hey, we're coming down, alright?"

"No, no! I don't know if you can get down safely." Soda got up and groped around. He felt along the wall until there was an opening. "I think there's an opening. Maybe we can meet up somewhere."

"You don't know where that leads," Darry said.

"But it's safer for you guys." Everyone fell into silence and before anyone could answer back, Soda said, "I'll be okay." Soda slipped into the opening and walked through.

"Come on," Dally said. The rest of the gang continued forward on the path, being careful of the edges of the path and watching their heads on the low ceiling. They kept walking in the dark, eyes adjusting, until Johnny ran into a mining cart. His chest jabbed into the edges and he stepped back quickly in surprise. The mining cart creaked, rusty wheels moving forward, starting out slow before moving quickly at the gang that stood in front of him. The mining cart hit a narrow part of the cave and locked in place. No one could budge it. Johnny couldn't get past. The entrance that separated him from everyone else was only a slither of a window.

"What now?" Johnny asked.

"You're going to have to go outside and find the road," Darry answered.

"You're crazy," Dally hissed.

"What else is he supposed to do? He's a sitting duck here. We can meet him later."

"What if we can't leave?"

The two argued back and forth, not watching their tone. The yells echoed down the tunnels. From behind Johnny, there was a scream and before anyone could react, Johnny was pushed to the wall, head snapping to a weird angle. Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs from fear and pain.

 **o-o-o**

Soda walked down the narrow tunnel. His hands were flat on the walls around him. Somewhere further in the tunnel, there were two entrances. One forward and one going to the side. He heard a scream from the tunnel at the side that sent chills down his spine.

 **Where should Soda head?**

 **(A)-The passage to the side**

 **(B)-Straight ahead**


	17. Chapter 17

Soda only recognized his mistake for a split second. He quickly turned towards the sound and ran as carefully as he could. For a moment it was dark before he saw a sliver of light that came from the moon that had recently peeked out from the clouds. Soda stopped and looked up the hole in the cave, appreciating the light before taking a step in the pile of snow. The snow didn't seep down like it had outside. The snow was thin.

A bony hand shot up from the snow, grabbing him by the wrists and pulling him down into the ground. Soda immediately kicked out his legs, somehow managing to knock the Wailer off of his body. Soda scrambled to his feet, backing up and turning around.

Two hands grabbed the sides of his face. Soda could make out the peeled back face and jagged teeth. The Wailer screamed in his face, pushing the hands closer together before snapping Soda's neck and ripping it off and rolling it to the side. Soda's dead eyes watched the scene, mouth left ajar. The second Wailer grabbed Soda's legs and the other grabbed his arms and pulled until his body was torn into two. The pieces of his body were dragged away in opposite directions.

 _ **Consequence: Soda followed the scream of the Wailer and was killed. Death: Soda**_

 **o-o-o**

Johnny slipped out away from the Wailer and froze. He held his breath and reached to a rock and threw it far away. The Wailer looked towards the noise and bounced away. He breathed out in relief.

"Are you okay?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said, voice trembling. After a long moment of resting and calming himself down, Johnny got back up on his feet.

"I know you're not going to like this, but you have to find your way over here or find your way to Soda before coming here," Darry said.

None of them could see it but Johnny's eyes were wider than a flying saucer and was shaking. He didn't want to be alone tonight. Sure, he was used to being alone but out of all long, terrible nights, he didn't want to be by himself tonight.

"Alright," Johnny breathed out.

"We'll try to find our way to you too."

"See you then." Johnny didn't move until the sound of patter feet disappeared. He strolled down narrow tunnel, paranoid of ever little noise. Johnny tried his best to keep on the main trail and not one of the trails that have boulders that were steps.

Johnny went around another curve and saw a dim light. He walked closer. One hand left a wall. There were two paths.

 **Where should Johnny go?**

 **(A)-Towards the light**

 **(B)-Another path**

 **o-o-o**

 **Short chapter. You're over half way done with the story and had only killed two. Almost there.**

 **Next week, I will not be updating. I will update in a fortnight. I'm going to the happiest place on earth for the weekend.**


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny looked down the tunnel. When he looked back up to notify the gang about the passageway, they were gone. Wind brushed passed his face. There was an opening to get out over there.

' _It'll only be for a second,'_ Johnny contemplated before turning the corner. He soon found a dim light and was about to call for the gang to join him when a gleam caught his eyes. Johnny bent down at what was reflecting the light. It was a dark spot—many dark spots, in fact. The spots were dark, darker than the gray floor. Johnny reached down, poking the spot with the very tip of his turning-blue fingers. It was wet and thick and for a split second, stuck to his fingers in a thin string when he pulled his finger back in surprise. His finger was red where he had touched the spot. It was blood. He looked around at the other spots and saw a roundish figure on the ground. He peered at the object, gut queasy and brain screaming at him to run; that he shouldn't be there.

The object began to come into focus and Johnny couldn't help but let out a scream, his heart dropping. The object was Soda's head and fear was evident in his eyes. Echoing off of the walls, Johnny heard his name being called. He tried to run towards the gang but a Wailer jumped in front of him, blocking him from heading forward. The Wailer grabbed his head on both sides and started to push his head in until his scull literally shattered and the chunks of his brain slid out of the Wailer's fingers. His body crashed to the floor.

The gang rounded the corner and ran through the small corner and saw the scene in front of them. Ponyboy's eyes widened, not able to tear himself away. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know how to feel. He knew that he was supposed to feel depressed or scared or traumatized but he couldn't feel anything. He felt empty; broken beyond repair. Ponyboy wanted to feel something—he just lost his brother and best friend as well as Two-Bit, who he considered his brother. Darry stood there frozen too as well as everyone else that was still alive and kicking.

Dally clenched his hand, glaring at the Wailer which was throwing Johnny's body over his shoulder. He grabbed his gun that was in his belt. His hands were slightly trembling from anger and his eyes were filled with a mixture of sorrow and anger. He pointed it at the Wailer. Ponyboy didn't think anyone noticed Dally change from a collected, cool, aloof man to someone so fragile. He didn't know anything could break Dally.

Dally shot the first bullet out and then the second and then the third. He blindly shot the Wailer, miraculously not hitting Johnny's body, but the bullets had no effects. He soon ran out of bullets. Dally grabbed his switch-blade and flicked it open, rushing at the Wailer.

"Dally, no!" Darry yelled, trying to grab him. Steve tried as well but Dally slipped passed their fingertips. The Wailer, leaped at Dally, pushing him on the floor but the monster let out a horrendous cry as the blade sunk into its neck. Dally was about to slash the throat, ending its life but before that could happen, the Wailer grabbed Dally's wrist and snapped it, the knife sputtering to the side. Dally held back any signs of pain but ended up letting out a trembling breath. The Wailer shoved its boney hands in his mouth and tore the bottom of his mouth away. Dally was only alive for a few more moments before he went limp, eyes dull and bloody tongue hanging in the air with little support.

"We have to go!" Dally screamed, grabbing Ponyboy who had watched the tuffest member of the gang get killed. Steve followed closely behind and they navigated through the tunnel and somehow made it outside alive. They didn't stop running, not even when one of them fell. If they fell, they instantly got to their feet and kept running to catch up with the others. They made their way back to the cabin and entered. The first thought that went through their heads was 'attic'. But the stairs had a Wailer waiting for them. They headed inside the nearest room which was the kitchen.

The kitchen was designed in a separate room instead of having an open kitchen which made it lucky for them to push the plate cabinet down and over the door.

All of them sank to their knees, everything was catching up to them like a bullet. But anything catching up was cut short when there were banging on the door that shook the whole cabin. Ponyboy flinched at each one, covering his ears.

"Shit, they're going to get in," Steve hissed, looking around for a place to run if that happens. There was none. The door cracked.

"We have to do something or we're all dead," Darry said.

"What? What are we supposed to do?" Steve started to raise his voice.

"Think of something!" Darry raised his voice.

Ponyboy scanned the kitchen, breaking concentration with each slam. His eyes fell upon the cabinet under the sink and Ponyboy hastily crawled to it, flinging the doors open. He fumbled through it, taking out different cleaning supplies and went through other drawers until he found duct tape. He wrapped the bottles of chemicals together and opened the most reactive one and grabbed a towel, shoving it in the bottle, leaving some out.

The doors cracked and a hand stuck through. They only had a couple of seconds before the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Saving our lives," Ponyboy answered. He took out a lighter from his bag and glanced at the widening hole in the door. In a second, he lit the towel, watched it slither down, getting closer to the chemicals before Ponyboy ran to the door, seeing the face of a Wailer on the other side and threw the chemicals through the hole. Ponyboy spun around on his heels and dove for cover. "Get down!"

Moments later room as well as outside lit up, and heat refreshed but hurt their skin. The cabin rumbled and the sound of an explosion rung their ears. Things fell around them but it soon ended within seconds later. Everything was silent. Steve got up, and motioned them to follow him after he checked that it was clear.

A lot of items were on fire and things were toppled over, scorched. But it looked like the fire would die down on its own within time. There were a couple of Wailers lying on the ground, twitching. Their skin were black and red. They weren't dead but they would stay in that condition for a while.

"It's done," Ponyboy breathed out.

Darry shook his head. "That explosion must have caught every Wailer on this property's attention. I could bet that they are all on their way."

"What should we do?" Steve asked.

"In less than an hour, we will be rescued, but in order for them to find us quicker, we would have to stay in place. The problem with that is that the Wailers are coming."

"Yeah, and we can't fight them getting too close. Who knows how many there are."

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves?"

Ponyboy sunk back down again, thinking since he was no longer in immediate danger. "Burn it," Ponyboy whispered but loud enough for the two other greasers to hear.

"What?" Darry asked, unsure he heard his little brother correctly.

Ponyboy gritted his teeth. "Burn down this cabin." He didn't want any more memories of the structure. He couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to get out. He glanced at the stove. "We can use that."

Steve and Darry looked at each other but nodded, agreeing with Ponyboy. Darry turned on the gas but not the flames and let the propane go through the whole building. They covered their noses the shirt as they waited.

Soon enough they heard the screams of the Wailers entering the cabin. Steve left the kitchen as well as Darry. "When it's time, get out and light the propane," Darry said.

Ponyboy followed the two greasers and skidded to a stop and froze when he saw the dozens of Wailers on the ceiling, floor, and walls. Steve and Darry stood frozen.

 _ **Consequence: Johnny turned where Soda died to face the Wailer that didn't move and Dally reacted to Johnny's death. Deaths: Dally and Johnny**_

 **What should Ponyboy do?**

 **(A)- Nothing**

 **(B) Proceed with the plan and light the cabin**

 **o-o-o**

 **So there is one more chapter left. I have a question, if any of you have read my story 'Swap Kiss', do you want me to make a sequel to that or create another new story?**


	19. Chapter 19

The Wailers jumped around and made the walls look like they were moving. In a matter of seconds, they would be upon the three greasers.

Steve was the first one hit by a moving Wailer. It gripped his neck between its bony hands. He gasped for air, legs flailing in the air and hands trying to rip the hands away. The grip only became tighter.

"Hey!" Darry shouted, catching the attention of every Wailer in the cabin. The Wailer holding Steve looked at Darry with interest. It flung down Steve on the floorboards, cracking the boards. Steve shuddered and backed away quickly.

The Wailer leaped towards Darry but he quietly sidestepped out of the way and froze. The Wailer landed next to him and looked around for a while before jumping away towards another sound. Darry breathed out deeply.

"We need to go now," Darry hissed at Ponyboy and Steve who nodded in reply. They backed up slowly before starting to take off for the front door, unable to wait any longer. Steve and Darry were the first ones out of the door, having made out without any trouble.

Ponyboy was stopped when a Wailer jumped in front of him and leaped forward. He managed to move away, ducking behind a wall and freezing. He shut his eyes as the Wailer peeked its head around the corner, staring at the spot a few inches away that Ponyboy was at. It screamed but Ponyboy only flinched. What felt like hours was only a couple of seconds. The Wailer crawled away and Ponyboy managed to get to the door, reaching in his pocket for his lighter. He flicked out the flame and threw it inside the cabin. In an instant, the whole cabin lit up into bright flames. Ponyboy was flung forward by the impact from the release of the gases.

The high temperatures burned his back as he fell in the snow. He turned around to see the whole cabin in flames. It was all over.

Sun peaked out from the treetops and the sky became clear. A helicopter flew above them and circled around, moving the flames from the cabin in a rapid dance. It slowly landed and people rushed out towards them. They asked a volley of questions which none of them could answer because as soon as hands touched their shoulders, they were out like a light.

The last thing they remembered was seeing the smoke from the cabin in the distance.

 **o-o-o**

"What happened?" the interrogating voice of the officer asked as the three greasers sat down in separate rooms. All that was in the rooms was a desk and two seats and a recorder. "What happened while you were there?"

"Did you find them?" Ponyboy asked, hands shaky, ignoring their question.

"Them? Who are you talking about?"

"Please, find them. Their bodies don't deserve to stay there!"

"Did you come here with other people?"

"Yes."

"What happened to them?"

"I watched their bodies being torn and shredded apart."

"What shredded them apart?"

"I could have saved them," Darry said, glaring at his curled hands on the table. "It's all my fault."

"Save them from what?"

"Those monsters."

"Why did you light up the cabin?"

"To kill them," Steve answered. "But they're not dead. They're still alive."

 **o-o-o**

A couple of teenagers ducked under the police tape that was left behind, giggling. "Come on. The police has left the investigation a week ago."

"Should we even be here?" the girl asked between laughs.

"It's not like anything will happen. Hurry up. The ruins should just be a short ways up."

They climbed the mountain to the burnt down cabin and ducked in. "Whoa."

They looked around the remains until the girl found a door with stairs that led down. "Hey, I've found something."

The boy stepped next to her. "A basement? Let's check it out." They stepped down the staircase and through the remains of the basement—which was in better condition than the house. They continued down the maze, looking through each door until they found a certain room. As soon as they stepped in the room, they screamed.

Bodies of four men were mutilated on the ground, some limbs missing and stomached gorged in. They didn't see much more than that before they heard a spine-chilling scream and a scorched body. Everything became black.

 **o-o-o**

 _ **All consequences of the choices:**_

 _-(1)-What should Dally do?_

 _(A)-Wait for the others-_ _ **Nothing**_

 _(B)-Scope everything out-_ _ **Darry wouldn't trust Dally for future choices**_

 _-(2)-What should Steve do?_

 _(A)-Take someone with him-_ _ **Steve wouldn't be alone when the Wailer chased him**_

 _(B)- Go alone-_ _ **Death: Steve**_

 _-(3)- Where should they run?_

 _(A)-Try losing the man and run back to the cabin_ _ **\- Steve and Soda get caught**_

 _(B)-Run away from the cabin_ _ **-Nothing**_

 _-(4)- What should the three do?_

 _(A)-Just go back to their rooms and forget anything happened_ _ **\- Wouldn't notice that Steve and Soda are missing- Deaths: Steve and Soda**_

 _(B)-Follow the silhouette_ _ **\- Finds out about Steve and Soda missing and saves them**_

 _-(5)- What should Two-Bit do?_

 _(A)-Tell Darry_ _ **-The whole gang that's in the cabin goes out (Unless if choice in #1 was B)**_

 _(B)- Keep it a secret and go out with Johnny-_ _ **Darry wouldn't trust Two-Bit and Johnny- Two-Bit and Johnny separate from group**_

 _-(6)- What should they do?_

 _(A)-Follow the ghost_ _ **\- Finds a safe spot**_

 _(B)- Run outside to look for the gang_ _ **-Prevents the two groups from joining**_

 _(C)-Stay inside and wait for Darry, Two-Bit, and Johnny to return-_ _ **Deaths: Dally, Steve, Soda, Ponyboy**_

 _-(7)-What should they do?_

 _(A)- Let Darry Throw a rock in the copse_ _ **\- Death: Darry**_

 _(B)-Let Two-Bit throw a rock in the copse_ _ **-Death: Two-Bit (If Two-Bit choses to save Johnny, the death comes early)**_

 _(C)-Let Johnny throw a rock in the copse_ _ **-Death: Johnny**_

 _(D)-Yell at whatever it is-_ _ **Nothing**_

 _(E)-Leave it alone_ _ **-Nothing**_

 _-(8)- Who will Steve save?_

 _(A)-Ponyboy_ _ **-Nothing**_

 _(B)-Soda-_ _ **Death: Ponyboy**_

 _-(9)-What should Steve do?_

 _(A)-Shoot Ponyboy_ _ **-Ponyboy wouldn't trust Steve in the future. Death: Steve**_

 _(B)-Shoot himself-_ _ **Nothing**_

 _(C)-Put the gun back on the table_ _ **-Nothing**_

 _-(10)-Where should they go?_

 _(A)-The cabin_ _ **\- Death: Everyone**_

 _(B)-The cave where Soda and Steve were captive before_ _ **-Finds journal**_

 _(C)- Move around the woods until they find something_ _ **-Make contact for rescue**_

 _-(11)- What should Two-Bit do?_

 _(A)- Help Johnny up_ _ **-Death: Two-Bit**_

 _(B)-Leave Johnny to not risk his demise_ _ **-Nothing**_

 _-(12)-Where should they take Johnny?_

 _(A)-Cabin_ _ **-Death: Johnny**_

 _(B)-Cage where Steve and Soda were locked in_ _ **-Find the journal**_

 _-(13)-Where should they go?_

 _(A)-Attempt to go to the cabin_ _ **-Medical attention**_

 _(B)-Risk staying_ _ **-Death: Everyone**_

 _(C)-Risk going someplace else_ _ **-Death: Johnny**_

 _-(14)- What should Soda do?_

 _(A)-Stay still-_ _ **Gets bit**_

 _(B)-Run_ _ **-Doesn't get bit**_

 _-(15)-What should Dally do?_

 _(A)-Shoot_ _ **-Death: Soda**_

 _(B)-Don't shoot-_ _ **Nothing**_

 _-(16)- Where should Soda head?_

 _(A)-The passage to the side_ _ **-Death: Soda**_

 _(B)-Straight ahead-_ _ **Nothing**_

 _-(17)- Where should Johnny go?_

 _(A)-Towards the light_ _ **-Death: Johnny and Dally**_

 _(B)-Another path_ _ **-Nothing**_

 _-(18)-What should Ponyboy do?_

 _(A)-Nothing_ _ **-Death: Everyone**_

 _(B)-Proceed with the plan and light the cabin_ _ **-Nothing**_

 **o-o-o**

 **I had to throw you the last option because I worded the 'nothing' wrong. It was supposed to be, if you chose to light the cabin, only Ponyboy will survive do to not waiting for the other two to escape before him. And if you chose nothing, the plan will still proceed but they all escape. I should have written, 'Wait before proceed with plan.' So, sorry about that.**


End file.
